


Processo

by irrigo



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e24 The Grand Experiment, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Agora eu sei... Como Nadir Khadem foi assassinado."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Processo

"Bonito, não é?"

Sua voz soou estranha a seus próprios ouvidos. Um pouco mais baixa do que o normal, embora tenha conseguido ocultar a hesitação que não era nem um pouco característica. Não _era_ ; passara a ser depois de tudo ter acontecido, depois de ter percebido a importância de Watson para seu método - e para todo o resto também.

"Não sei", ela disse, "É meio macabro."

"Não as manchas de sangue.", ele respondeu, "O trabalho que nos trouxe aqui.", pausou, engolindo a saliva, "Eu descobri a cifra nos braços de West, você encontrou o assassinato de Nadir Khadem, a elusiva décima sétima consequência, eu recriei a cena- e agora, aqui estamos, próximos de uma descoberta.", percebeu que sua voz falharia outra vez nas próximas palavras, então expulsou-as com toda a força que se permitia - "Nossa colaboração funciona, Watson."

Não era de seu feitio. Não era Sherlock Holmes dizer aquilo, não era Sherlock Holmes ter sentimentos, muito menos _demonstrá-los_. Era trabalhoso. Ele não sabia fazer aquilo.

Não estava acostumado. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo pensando no que dizer a ela.

"Mesmo quando as coisas são menos do que ideais entre nós", continuou a dizer, "ela funciona."

Ou talvez houvesse se acostumado. A ela.

"Quando eu olho para os últimos 18 meses, eu muitas vezes penso neles como um grande experimento."

Nada daquilo era mentira. Ele não ousaria a mentir para ela. Sendo Watson, ele imaginava que o único jeito de conseguir mantê-la por perto seria revelar o que pensava - não, _sentia_. E era direito dela saber, de qualquer forma.

"Os resultados demonstraram que, para minha surpresa, eu sou capaz de mudar."

E a causa fora ela. Não era crédito demais, era o certo. Se não fosse por Watson, ele estaria nas ruas junto de Oscar outra vez.

(Não sabia o motivo de ter pensado em Oscar naquele momento.)

"Então eu vou.", sua boca estava seca, "Mudar. Por você."

O pensamento de perdê-la era insuportável.

"Pela nossa colaboração. Pelo nosso trabalho."

E por ele, é claro. Sherlock Holmes era um homem egoísta no fundo. Queria continuar a se sentir seguro e Watson era essencial para isso.

"Fique."

_Por favor._

Ele ergueu os olhos para Watson, que fez um leve aceno negativo com a cabeça.

"Você tem uma certa... força", foi o que ela disse, "Como gravidade.", pausou, buscando o olhar dele, "Eu tenho tanta sorte de ter caído na sua órbita."

Sherlock baixou os olhos.

"Mas se nós vivermos juntos, é assim que sempre vai ser.", a voz de Watson continuou, "Eu orbitando você. Sempre vai ter o próximo caso, o próximo problema. E eu sempre vou ser puxada junto. É um jeito estimulante de viver, mas tem consequências."

Ela não se sentia segura. Ela não se sentia segura com ele.

Mas, afinal, como se sentiria?

"Nós arrumaremos um jeito. Eu sei que vamos."

Ele não conseguia mais olhar para ela.

"Mas eu preciso da minha própria casa."

A falta de simetria era estrondosa. Ele não se sentia ele mesmo com outra pessoa e ela não podia esperar para ficar longe dele.

Ser apedrejado doeria menos.

"Você está bem?", ela indagou.

Ele riu.

"Agora eu sei...", foi o que disse, "Como Nadir Khadem foi assassinado."

**Author's Note:**

> Às vezes eu fico pensando como Sherlock chega nas conclusões de m. o. de assassinos. Tem bastante evidência no canon de que ele é auto-destrutivo. Essa é minha tentativa de colocar meu headcanon de um jeito menos simples. Meu sonho ainda é conseguir escrever só 100 palavras.


End file.
